


Omega

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Ziall [14]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Niall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Zayn, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zombiedonutz: Horan jest alfą, a Malik jest betą. Niall chciałby zrobić z Zayna swoją omegę, ale ten jakoś zawsze się od tego wymiguje - i ucieka zanim Horan zdąży użyć głosu alfy. I tutaj pojawia się Harry, który również jest alfą i chce Zayna dla siebie i powstaje jakaś sprzeczka pomiędzy nimi, przez co Niall ląduje w szpitalu - a czemu by nie - i Zayn go odwiedza. I w tym czasie Horanowi odbija i… i… i używając swojego głosu alfy naznacza Malika jako swojego omego, na co ten jest mega wściekły i go zaczyna jeszcze mocniej unikać. Ale wiadomo - jako czyjaś omega nie ma zbytnio do gadania i musi poddać się Niallowi, przez co pojawiają się jakieś zgrzyty między Niallem-Zaynem, ale koniec końców - jest hepi end!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omega

Powiedzenie, że Zayn był szczęśliwy z tego kim był, byłoby dużym błędem.  
Świat, w którym żył Zayn Malik, dzielił się na alfy, bety i omegi. Brunet miał tą przyjemność być betą i może by się z tego cieszył, gdyby był zwykłą betą. Nie musiałby się martwić o ruję, ani gorączkę. Wtedy nie musiałby się przejmować alfami, którzy byli nim zainteresowani. Niestety Malik należał do wyjątkowej grupy bet. Różniły się tym od innych, że posiadały gen omega. Oznaczało to, że gdyby spodobał się któremuś alfie i ten użyłby na nim swojego głosu, mógłby zrobić z niego swoją omegę. To nie podobało się Zaynowi. Chciał być betą i tylko betą. Nie miał zamiaru użerać się z alfami!  
Jeszcze niedawno bycie innym nie przeszkadzało mu aż tak bardzo, dopóki nie pojawił się Niall Horan. Alfa z farbowanymi na blond włosami, szerokim uśmiechem i mocnym irlandzkim akcentem.   
Po raz pierwszy spotkali się w studiu tatuażu, gdzie pracował Malik. Przyszedł ze swoim przyjacielem, który chciał sobie zrobić tatuaż. Brunet od razu wpadł mu w oko i nie siląc się na bycie subtelnym, próbował podrywać betę, ten go jednak odpychał. Od tego dnia dość często pojawiał się w pracy mulata, albo czekał na niego pod budynkiem.   
Zapewne gdyby Irlandczyk również był betą, sam zacząłby z nim flirtować i chętnie by się z nim umówił. Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że Horan nie jest przystojny. Był i to bardzo, jednak był również alfą, a Zayn nie chciał być omegą. Wolał pozostać betą.   
*****  
Siedział przy kontuarze, przeglądając kalendarz, aby sprawdzić ilu klientów zostało mu na dzisiaj. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy zobaczył, że jeszcze tylko jedna osoba. Nie ukrywał, że był już zmęczony i chciał jak najszybciej wrócić do domu.   
Z pomieszczenia obok wyszła niska blondynka. Na jej lewym nadgarstku był opatrunek. Posłała Zaynowi uśmiech i żegnając się wyszła z salonu. Kilka minut po niej z pomieszczenia wyszedł Tom, który oznajmił, że to był jego ostatni klient i kończy na dziś.  
Zaraz po zniknięciu Toma, w salonie pojawiała się osoba, którą Zayn miał wytatuować. Była to wysoka, odrobinę pulchna brunetka, a z jej twarzy nie schodził uśmiech. Przywitał się z nią i wskazał jej drzwi, za którymi krył się jego gabinet. Podążył za nią, ale zatrzymał się, kiedy drzwi salonu ponownie się otwarły, a po pomieszczeniu rozniósł się głośny, irlandzki akcent.  
\- Witam!  
Zayn przeklął pod nosem, nim odwrócił się w kierunku przybysza.  
\- Czego chcesz? – nie silił się na grzeczność.   
\- Zaynie – niebieskie oczy zabłyszczały, kiedy spoczęły na mulacie – Przyszedłem się z tobą zobaczyć. Tęskniłem – oznajmił wesoło.   
\- Ja niekoniecznie – mruknął.  
\- Oj, nie bądź taki.  
\- Jaki mam nie być? - spytał wyzywająco.  
\- Niedostępny - wyraz blond alfy odrobinę spoważniał - Chcę po prostu, żebyś się ze mną umówił.  
\- A ty wykorzystał byś to i uczynił mnie swoją omegę - prychną.  
Horan nie odpowiedział, co można było uznać jako potwierdzenie.  
\- Zayn - głos Irlandczyka odrobinę się zmienił, stał się głębszy i mulat wiedział co on planuje, chce użyć swojego głosu alfy.  
\- Teraz nie mam czasu - doskoczył do blondyna i popchnął w kierunku wyjścia - Nie przeszkadzaj mi - warkną, zatrzaskując drzwi i przekręcając w nich zamek. Odetchnął z ulgą i udał się do pokoju, gdzie czekała na niego klientka.   
To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy Horan próbował użyć swojego głosu, aby zrobić z Malika swojego omegę. Zwłaszcza wtedy to robił, gdy Zayn nie chciał się z nim umówić - czyli zawsze. Na szczęście udawało mu się odpowiednio szybko reagować i uciekać od niego.  
*****  
Co on takiego zrobił, że los pokarał go w ten sposób? Jakby nie wystarczyło, że przykleił się do niego Horan, pojawił się inny alfa, który również chciał uczynić z bety, omegę. Nazywał się Harry Styles i kilka dni temu przyszedł do salonu, gdzie pracował Malik, po nowy tatuaż.   
Również w tym przypadku, Styles próbował na siłę uczynić z niego swoją omegę, dodatkowo mulat miał wrażenie, że jest bardziej agresywny niż Irlandczyk, co odrobinę go niepokoiło.  
*****  
Nie miał pojęcia co przed chwilą miało miejsce. Miał mętlik w głowie i czuł się odrętwiały. Wyszedł z salonu, kiedy jego czas pracy się skończył. Zaczepił go wściekły Harry, był zły, że brunet go unika i nie chce zostać jego omegą. Później wszystko działo się szybko. W jednej chwili był przyciskany do ceglanej ściany, a Harry próbował użyć swojego głosu, aby zrobić z niego swoją omegę. W następnej sekundzie zostać uwolnionym przez blond alfę. Widział jak obaj walczyli, po raz pierwszy był świadkiem tak wściekłego Horana. Walka była wyrównana, dopóki Styles nie trafił pięścią w twarz Nialla, który stracił równowagę i z całej siły uderzył w ścianę. Osunął się nieprzytomny, a z boku głowy miał ranę, z której sączyła się krew. Styles widząc to, spanikował i uciekł, z kolei Zayn zadzwonił po pogotowie.   
I teraz znajdował się tu, na szpitalnym korytarzu, czekając na jakieś wiadomości co z blondynem. Horan może i irytował Zayna, ale też go uratował i Malik był mu za to wdzięczny.  
Drzwi do sali, w której leżał Niall otwarły się i na korytarzu pojawił się lekarz. Brunet poderwał się z krzesła, stając na przeciwko starszego mężczyzny.  
\- Co z nim?  
\- Po za raną i lekkim wstrząsem mózgu, wszystko jest dobrze. Przez kilka dni może odczuwać bóle głowy i mdłości, ale one miną.  
\- To dobrze - odetchnął z ulgą.  
\- Teraz pacjent śpi, ale jutro można go odwiedzić - poinformował Malika.  
Mulat skinął głową i pożegnał się z lekarzem, opuszczając szpital.  
*****  
Wszedł do sali, zastając Horana na łóżku, wpatrującego się w telewizor. Jego głowa była owinięta bandażem, z pod którego wystawały blond kosmyki. Był odrobinę blady, ale wszystko wydawało się dobrze.  
\- Hej - przywitał się.  
\- Zayn - zawołał, a jego twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech, kiedy ujrzał mulata.  
\- Jak się czujesz?  
\- Teraz zdecydowanie lepiej - wyszczerzył się, na co Zayn przewrócił oczami, jednak po jego ustach błąkał się delikatny uśmiech.  
\- Dziękuję za pomoc. Gdyby cię tam nie było, zapewne teraz byłbym omegą Stylesa.  
\- Nie mogłem pozwolić, aby ktoś odebrał mi moją omegę - odpowiedział.  
\- Niall - jęknął.  
\- Zayn - zaczął poważnie - Naprawdę cię lubię i chcę cię. Chcę cię chronić. Zayn zostań moją omegą - Malik nawet nie zauważył jak jego głos się zmienił. Stał się głębszy, był głosem alfy, który teraz brzęczał w uszach mulata. Echo słów obijało się w jego głowie, każąc mu się podporządkować.  
Nie, to nie mogło się dziać. Horan nie mógł mu tego zrobić.  
\- Zayn.  
\- Dobrze - wycedził przez zęby. Był wściekły, teraz był omegą.  
*****  
Po tym jak Zayn opuścił szpital, nie pokazał się tam do końca pobytu Horana. Był na niego wściekły. Wiedział, że i tak się w końcu zobaczą, jednak wolał to jak najdłużej odwlekać. Miał wyrzuty sumienia, mówiące mu, że jest złą omegą, jednak starał się je ignorować.  
Niestety nadszedł dzień, kiedy Niall wyszedł ze szpitala.   
Zayn siedział w salonie, z nudów grając w pasjansa. Tom z racji braku klientów, zadeklarował się, że pójdzie po coś do jedzenia.   
W pewnym momencie drzwi się otwarły, odrywając Malika od pasjonującej rozgrywki.  
\- Witaj skarbie - w salonie pojawił się Irlandczyk z szerokim uśmiechem.  
\- Czego chcesz? - warkną, chociaż czuł, że nie powinien.  
\- Stęskniłem się za tobą. Dlaczego mnie nie odwiedzałeś?  
\- Miałem swoje powody i ty na pewno wiesz jakie.  
\- Zayn, oj nie bądź taki. Od teraz jesteś moją omegą, musimy żyć w zgodzie.  
\- Zapomnij – odepchnął się od biurka, podnosząc z fotela i skierował się do gabinety, gdzie zawsze tatuował.   
\- Też cię kocham – krzyknął za nim blondyn – Wpadnę po ciebie po pracy.  
*****  
Tak jak Horan zapowiedział, czekał na Malika, kiedy ten kończył pracę. Brunet, jako omega, niestety nie miał wiele do powiedzenia i tak skończył na randce z alfą.   
Było wiele takich wyjść, spotkań, które Irlandczyk na nim wymuszał. Zayn nie ukrywał, nie było źle, dobrze się bawił, jednak dalej nie potrafił wybaczyć Niallowi tego co zrobił, i że teraz dość często wykorzystywał swoją pozycję.   
Mimo to z czasem, coraz mniej mu to przeszkadzało, a coraz częściej wyczekiwał chwil, kiedy zobaczy się z Horanem. Na początku był o to na siebie zły, jednak w końcu się z tym pogodził. Niall był naprawdę wspaniały, zawsze potrafił wywołać uśmiech na jego twarzy, dodatkowo troszczył się o mulata i widać było, że mu zależy. To zmiękczało jego serce.  
*****  
\- Zayn – blondyn przerwał ciszę. Spacerowali po parku, w ciszy, napawając się spokojem, jaki o tej porze panował – Przepraszam.  
Mulat zatrzymał się, z zaskoczeniem spoglądając na blondyna. Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek usłyszy takie słowa.  
\- Wiem, że to co zrobiłem nie było uczciwe – kontynuował – Nie powinienem tak nagle i bez twojej zgody robić z ciebie omegi. Ale bardzo mi na tobie zależy i kiedy zobaczyłem co próbuje zrobić Styles… – przez jego twarz przeszedł gniew, na wspomnienie o innym alfie – Spanikowałem kiedy o tym wspomniałeś w szpitalu. Chciałem, abyś był bezpieczny i dalej tego chcę. Chcę cię chronić, jednak ciężkie to było dla mnie, kiedy byłeś betą. Przepraszam.  
\- W porządku – odpowiedział, czym zaskoczył siebie i Irlandczyka. Był pewny, że jeśli do takiej sytuacji dojdzie, tylko bardziej się nakręci i będzie uszczypliwy, jednak nic z tego nie czuł.  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- Tak – przytaknął – Na początku faktycznie byłem na ciebie wściekły za to co zrobiłeś, za to, że wykorzystywałeś swoją pozycję, jednak z czasem lepiej cię poznałem i…lubię cię, bardzo cię lubię. Bycie omegą już mi nie przeszkadza tak jak kiedyś i naprawdę cieszę się, że cię mam.  
Malik nie sądził, że możliwym jest, aby Horan kiedykolwiek zaniemówił, a jednak. Stał z szeroko otwartymi oczami, ruszając ustami jakby starał się coś powiedzieć, jednak nic z nich nie wychodziło. Mulat zachichotał i zbliżył się do blondyna, cmokając go w policzek i chwytając jego dłoń.  
\- Chodź – pociągnął go w kierunku wyjścia z parku – Robi się chłodno.  
*****  
Zayn był wściekły, kiedy Niall zrobił z niego omegę. Nie raz próbował znaleźć wyjście z tej sytuacji i gdyby wtedy, ktoś mu powiedział, że będzie szczęśliwy i zakochany w Horanie, wyśmiałby go. Jednak taka była prawda. Minęło kilka lat, a on był szczęśliwy. Był szczęśliwy, kiedy obserwował swojego alfę, bawiącego się z ich synem i był szczęśliwy, kiedy wyczuwał pierwsze ruchy ich córeczki, która za kilka miesięcy miała się pojawić. Był szczęśliwy, będąc omegą Nialla Horana.


End file.
